Multigunner IFV
The Allied Multigunner Infantry Fighting Vehicle was a multipurpose support vehicle first seen during the Third World War. Background Created by the Australian-based Towne-Travers Technologies, the Multigunner infantry fighting vehicle was a combat support vehicle known for its speed and versatility. The IFV is able to carry one co-pilot at a time, and its multiturret system makes use of the co-pilot's special-weapons training and equipment in an augmented or modified way, while safely preventing untrained users from accessing any unauthorized configurations. This allows the IFV to respond to be quickly customized to react to any threats they encounter. Even with no co-pilot aboard, IFVs often provide excellent anti-air support for heavy armor via their light missile launchers. Even though Multigunner IFVs are organized into their own units, in practice they are constantly assigned to support other combat teams. On average, a Multigunner IFV can expect to spend 80 percent of its service life away from its home unit. Because of this, IFV drivers are known for having an intuitive knack for quickly building rapport with other soldiers. Ability In-Game The Multigunner IFV is the principal troop-carrying vehicle of the Allied ground forces and at the same time, its main anti-aircraft vehicle. Its design resembles an up-armoured dune buggy with rocket launchers on top. Its default weapon is the Multipurpose Missile Launcher, which fires rockets effective against aircraft and light vehicles, but deals only light damage against armored units. Thus, the IFV should not be used directly as an anti-tank weapon (unless carrying an anti-armor infantry). The IFV has very light armour but very high speed. The Multigunner IFV can only carry one passenger at a time, and loses its anti-aircraft capability if the passenger doesn't have an anti-air weapon, due to fact that the turret automatically adapts to the armament the infantry is carrying. It should be noted that its default rocket launcher features a high rate of fire, which makes up somewhat for the light damage of the rockets. The IFV is a very versatile unit, capable of performing many roles on the battlefield, such as repairing friendly vehicles and removing Terror Drones when loaded with an engineer, taking out enemy infantry when loaded with a Spy or a Shinobi, or combating enemy tanks when loaded with anti-armor infantry. Assessment Pros *Has a Strong Anti air weapon as default when no infantry is garrisoned in it *Fast scout *Cheap *Available at tier 1 *Good anti terror drone repair tool when any engineer is garrisoned in it *Boosts primary weapons of on-board infantries Cons *Fragile *Can only transport one passenger *Default weapon ineffective against armored units *Cannot rotate its weapon turret *Passenger dies when it is destroyed *Bad against infantry Infantry effects The effect provided by garrisoned infantry replaces the IFV's standard weapon. Allied Infantry Soviet Infantry Imperial Infantry Quotes Upon exiting an Armor facility *''Multigunner at your service!'' Select *''I'm all ears!'' *''Who wants a ride!'' *''Whatever you need!'' *''I'm easy!'' *''Multigunner!'' *''I'm here for you!'' *''Hey mate, how are you?'' Moving *''Alright!'' *''In a tick!'' *''Good as done!'' *''Let's make tracks!'' *''In a jiffy!'' *''Let's go then!'' *''Plant the foot, will ya?'' *''High speed, low drag!'' Evacuates the passenger *''Out you go!'' *''Watch your step!'' *''See ya later!'' *''Cheers mate!'' Attacking *''On him!'' *''Dead set!'' *''Have at it!'' *''Rack off!'' *''I'll drop him!'' *''Hold it right there!'' *''Put him away!'' Repairing *''Here's a good idea!'' *''I'll sort it out!'' *''Looks a little change!'' '' *''Repairs coming through! *''Let's take a look!'' *''We can fix him up!'' Move to attack *''We've got company!'' *''Right, let's do it!'' *''I'm in!'' *''Let's kick in!'' *''Let's go say hello!'' *''Let's have a go then!'' In combat *''It's a little busy now!'' *''Keen as mustard!'' *''They still here?'' *''We have a lot more coming!'' *''How's that?'' Retreating *''Call it a day!'' *''Duh, give it away!'' *''Sounds good to me!'' Under fire *''Someone's a little cheesed off!'' *''I'm almost cactus over here!'' *''It's dangerous out here!'' *''Pesky aren't they?'' *''Watch it now!'' Trivia *Multigunner IFVs change their quotes if an engineer is loaded inside. *An IFV loaded with a Cryo Legionnaire becomes more powerful than a Cryocopter. The IFV can evacuate the Legionnaire then attack the frozen target, and by doing so, the IFV will get promoted. Promoted Cryo-IFVs have vastly superior range and freezing capabilities than a Cryocopter. Its only disadvantage is that it lacks the ability to fly, and is more fragile. *Unlike their predecessors, these new IFVs do not have a turret, which means the entire vehicle has to turn to fire at its target. *Multigunner IFV appears to have two cryo-cannon barrels when a Cryo Legionnaire is inside, but only fires one single beam. *When loaded with Yuriko Omega, the Multigunner's weapon resembles a miniature Psionic Decimator. *When Multigunner IFV is destroyed with an infantry inside, they will be thrown in dead animation from wreckage unlike any transport that will be just a wreckage and end the animation. Gallery File:Cc_red_alert_3_conceptart_Lak8J.jpg|Concept art File:RA3 Concept Allied IFV.jpg|Render File:RA3_IFV_MISSLE_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art for Missile IFV File:RA3_IFV_VULCAN_Concept_Art.JPG|Concept art of Vulcan IFV File:RA3_IFV_FLAME_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art of Flame IFV File:Multigunner_IFV_Peacekeeper.jpg|Multigunner IFV load with Peacekeeper File:Multigunner_IFV_Javelin_Soldier.jpg|Multigunner IFV load with Javelin Soldier File:Multigunner_IFV_Engineer.jpg|Multigunner IFV load with Engineer File:Multigunner_IFV_Spy.jpg|Multigunner IFV load with Spy File:Multigunner_IFV_Cryo_Legionnaire.jpg|Multigunner IFV load with Cryo Legionnaire File:Multigunner_IFV_Tanya.jpg|Multigunner IFV load with Tanya File:Multigunner_IFV_Conscript.jpg|Multigunner IFV load with Conscript File:Multigunner_IFV_Flak_Trooper.jpg|Multigunner IFV load with Flak Trooper File:Multigunner_IFV_Tesla_Trooper.jpg|Multigunner IFV load with Tesla Trooper File:Multigunner_IFV_Desolator_Trooper.jpg|Multigunner IFV load with Desolator File:Multigunner_IFV_Natasha.jpg|Multigunner IFV load with Natasha File:Multigunner_IFV_Tankbuster.jpg|Multigunner IFV load with Tankbuster File:Multigunner_IFV_Shinobi.jpg|Multigunner IFV load with Shinobi File:Multigunner_IFV_Archer_Maiden.jpg|Multigunner IFV load with Archer Maiden File:Multigunner_IFV_Yuriko_Omega.jpg|Multigunner IFV load with Yuriko Omega Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_Multigunner_IFV_Surveillance_Footage|Surveillance Footage See also * Multigunner Turret Category:Red Alert 3 Vehicles